


the past, the bike, and the night.

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, YeleNat
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: ถ้าคิดจะหายหัวไป ก็อย่ากลับมาทำให้คิดถึงแบบนี้





	the past, the bike, and the night.

ในวันเสาร์ที่เช้านี้ เยเลน่า เบโลว่า สาวรัสเซียวัยยี่สิบกลางๆ กำลังไขประตูเข้าห้องพักในบูดาเปสต์หลังจากที่เธอออกไปวิ่งที่สวนสาธารณะในบริเวณใกล้เคียงกับห้องพัก — เธออาศัยอยู่ในแมนชั่นเงียบๆ ให้บรรยากาศคลาสสิกหน่อย ไกลผู้คน แต่เดินทางสะดวก เยเลน่าสังเกตเห็นถึงความผิดปกติของประตูห้องของเธอ เพราะนอกจากกระดาษที่ถูกเสียบเอาไว้นั้นไม่เหมือนกับที่เธอเคยทำเอาไว้แล้ว เธอยังได้ยินเสียงไม้กระดานเอี๊ยดอ๊าดดังขึ้นมาจากในห้อง เมื่อเยเลน่าค่อยๆ ไขกุญแจแล้วเปิดห้องออกมา กระดาษที่เสียบติดประตูก็ร่วงลงมาพร้อมๆ กัน เธอหยิบกระดาษขึ้นมาดูแล้วเก็บมันเข้ากางเกงออกกำลังกายของตัวเอง

เธอใช้ชีวิตตามปกตินั่นคือหลังจากที่เธอออกกำลังกายเสร็จ กลับถึงห้อง เข้าไปล้างหน้าล้างตา ออกมาดื่มน้ำ แล้วจึงนั่งเช็ดเหงื่อที่โซฟากลางห้อง แต่วันนี้เธอใช้เวลาอ้อยอิ่งไปกับการล้างหน้าและเช็ดเหงื่อมากกว่าปกติ เพราะต้องการแกล้งคนที่เข้ามาซ่อนตัวอยู่ในห้อง แต่ก็ทำได้ไม่นาน “หนูรู้ว่าคุณอยู่ในห้อง” เธอเอ่ยเสียงเรียบ

”ฉันก็รู้ว่าเธอรู้ว่าฉันอยู่ตรงนี้” เจ้าของกระดาษที่เธอพบเอ่ยตอบ เสียงแหบอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ และรอยพับกระดาษที่เขาเป็นคนสอนเยเลน่าพับ มีหรือที่เยเลน่าจะจำไม่ได้ ‘นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์’ บุคคลที่เธอไม่ได้พบนานเกือบสิบปี เดินออกมาจากมุมห้องที่ซ่อนตัว และใช่ เยเลน่ารู้ว่าเธอซ่อนตัวที่ไหน มันเป็นที่ซ่อนประจำของเธอเมื่ออยู่ที่เรดรูม ...

“เยเลน่า” นาตาเลียในวัย 17 ปี เดินเรียกชื่อเด็กสาวในวัยไล่เลี่ยกัน เธอตามหาอีกฝ่ายที่หนีไปซ่อนตัวหลังจากที่โดนเด็กสาวคนอื่นแกล้ง เยเลน่าเป็นเด็กใหม่ของเรดรูม และที่นี่ไม่ได้มีไว้สำหรับคนอ่อนแอ นาตาเลียเดินฝ่าลมและหิมะออกตามหาเยเลน่าทั้งในสวนหย่อมและบริเวณรอบศูนย์ฝึก เธอเข้าใจดีว่าความรู้สึกนี้มันเป็นอย่างไร เธอจึงไม่อยากให้เด็กใหม่คนนี้ต้องโดนเช่นเดียวกับเธอ แม้หลายๆ คนจะบอกว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่เด็กสาวของที่นี่ต้องเจอ แต่เมื่อเธอได้รับมอบหมายให้ดูแลเยเลน่า เธอจึงพยายามปกป้องและดูแลเด็กคนนั้นอย่างดี แต่ไม่นาน นาตาเลียก็หมดแรง เธอกลับขึ้นไปบนห้องพักของตัวเอง เธอไปไม่ทันมื้อเย็นเสียแล้ว คนอื่นๆ ยังไม่กลับขึ้น ความเหนื่อยจากการเดินตามหาเด็กและต้องฝ่าลมและฝนทำให้เธอหมดแรง การนอนพักจึงเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้คลายหิวได้

แต่การปิดตาลงของเธอนั้นทำให้เธอได้ยินเสียงคนสะอื้น เสียงสะอื้นจากมุมห้อง ระหว่างกำแพงและตู้เสื้อผ้าทำให้ เยเลน่า นาตาเลียรีบผุดลุกผุดนั่งขึ้นมา เดินไปหาต้นเสียง และเธอก็ได้พบกับเยเลน่านั่งกอดเข่าสะอื้นอยู่จริงๆ เยเลน่าเป็นเด็กอายุประมาณสิบกว่าขวบ ตัวเล็กกว่าคนอื่น ทำให้เธอโดนแกล้งอยู่เป็นประจำ เธอไม่เคยร้องไห้ อันที่จริงเยเลน่าเป็นเด็กที่เข้มแข็งมาก ยกเว้นครั้งนี้ นาตาเลียทรุดตัวลงไปนั่งข้างๆ เด็กน้อย เธอโอบกอดและลูบผมเบาๆ เธอปล่อยให้น้องร้องไห้จนพอใจ ก่อนจะพาไปล้างหน้า และพามานั่งคุยที่เตียงของตัวเอง

เยเลน่านอนเตียงข้างๆ นาตาชา แม้ว่าเธอจะเด็กกว่านาตาเลียหกถึงเจ็ดปีก็ตาม นาตาเลียพาน้องไปนั่งที่เตียง เด็กได้แต่ก้มหน้า ไม่ยอมสบตาเธอ เธอจึงลงไปนั่งยองที่พื้นเพื่อสบตากับเด็กสาว เธอกุมมือและลูบเบาๆ นาตาเลียเป่าผมหน้าม้าของตัวเองไม่ให้บังสายตา สะบัดหัวเบาๆ เพื่อให้ผมม้าที่ถูกรวบตึงไว้นั้นกลับไปอยู่ด้านหลังเหมือนเดิม “พี่สอนหนูได้มั้ย” เยเลน่าหยุดสะอื้น ก่อนจะเอ่ยปากขอให้นาตาเลียสอนการต่อสู้นอกเหนือจากที่เรียนในชั้นเรียน คนโตกว่าได้แต่ถอนหายใจและพยักหน้ารับ เพราะอีกไม่นานเธอก็ต้องออกไปปฏิบัติภารกิจตามที่ได้รับมอบหมาย และคงไม่สามารถดูแลเยเลน่าที่อยู่ที่เรดรูมได้อีกต่อไป

การฝึกสอนเยเลน่านอกเหนือจากชั่วโมงเรียนนั้นทำให้เธอสามารถพัฒนาฝีมือได้เร็วกว่าเพื่อนคนอื่นๆ ในรุ่นเดียวกัน นาตาเลียเห็นว่าเยเลน่าแข็งแกร่งขึ้นทั้งร่างกายและจิตใจ สามารถเรียนรู้และพัฒนาสกิลการต่อสู้และบัลเล่ต์ได้อย่างรวดเร็ว รวมไปถึงเยเลน่าพร้อมแล้วที่จะไม่ต้องมีเธออยู่ข้างกายเป็นผู้ดูแลอีกต่อไป นาตาเลียจึงแจ้งกับศูนย์เพื่อขอย้ายและออกไปทำภารกิจเร็วกว่ากำหนด และนั่นทำให้เธอไม่มีโอกาสบอกลาเยเลน่า และเป็นการจากไปของนาตาเลียที่ทำให้เยเลน่าใจสลายอีกครั้ง 

“นี่จะไม่มองหน้ากันจริงๆ หรอ” นาตาชาเอ่ยถามหลังจากที่ออกมาจากที่ซ่อนมาหยุดยืนตรงหน้าอีกฝ่าย “พี่ว่าพี่ไม่เคยสอนเราแบบนี้นะ” นาตาชาตัดพ้อ เสียงของเธอแหบขึ้นกว่าเดิม มากกว่าที่เยเลน่าเคยได้ยิน แต่นั่นผ่านมานานมากแล้ว นานจนเธอเองไม่อยากจะจำ นาตาชาใช้ปลายนิ้วเชยคางของอีกฝ่ายที่นั่งอยู่ให้เงยหน้ามอง แต่คนที่เด็กกว่ากลับเบนหน้าหันไปอีกฝั่งและไม่สบตากับเธอ “เรามาคุยกันแบบผู้ใหญ่หน่อยดีกว่า”

“ถ้าการที่คุณบอกว่าคุณเป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้วจะทำอะไรก็ได้น่ะนะ” เยเลน่าเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากที่เงียบอยู่นาน ปากกระบอกปืนที่ซ่อนอยู่ที่ซอกโซฟากำลังจ่อหน้าท้องของอีกฝ่าย

”เอามันออกน่า” นาตาชาพูดขึ้นเมื่อเห็นปากกระบอกปืนที่กำลังจ่ออยู่

”คุณก็เอามันออกไปด้วย” เธอหมายถึงมือที่เชยคางอยู่ เธอรู้ได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้ เยเลน่ามองเห็นอีกฝ่ายยกมือขึ้นราวศีรษะทั้งสองข้าง เพื่อให้เธอมองเห็นว่าไม่มีอาวุธพกมา เยเลน่าจึงลดปืนลง “คุณมาทำไม” เยเลน่าเอ่ยถาม

นาตาชานั่งลงที่เก้าอี้กินข้าว ห่างจากโซฟาประมาณสิบก้าวได้ เธอจ้องหน้าอีกฝ่าย ผมสีบลอนด์สวยถูกถักเป็นเปียรวบไว้ด้านหลัง ปอยผมด้านหน้าที่ยาวเกินกว่าจะเป็นหน้าม้าแต่สั้นเกินกว่าจะนำไปถัก ถูกทัดเข้าที่หลังใบหู ใบหน้าได้รูป และดวงตาสีเขียวหม่นที่มาพร้อมกับสายตาที่แข็งกร้าว กำลังจ้องหน้าของเธอไม่แพ้กัน เธอยังคงมองเห็นเยเลน่าเป็นเด็กน้อยสำหรับเธออยู่วันยังค่ำ

“ตอบคำถาม” เยเลน่าสั่ง เสียงแหบนั่นทำให้นาตาชาหลุดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ “ขำอะไร”

“ไม่มีอะไร” นาตาชาพยายามกลั้นหัวเราะ "พี่แค่รู้สึกว่าเราโตขึ้น ทั้งๆ ที่เรายังดูเด็กเหมือนเดิม" นาตาชาพูดจบ แต่ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับจากอีกฝ่ายนอกจากการส่งเสียงจิ๊ปากเบาๆ "เยเลน่า โกรธอะไรพี่น่ะ" นาตาชาถามกลับ

"ยังจะถามอีกหรอ" คนน้องได้แต่ถามกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงห้วนๆ แน่นอนว่านาตาชารู้ดีว่าเด็กมันหมายถึงอะไร เพราะน่าจะเป็นเรื่องเมื่อตอนน้องยังเด็ก ก็เลยทำให้ฝังใจ นาตาชาได้แต่ส่ายหัว พร้อมกับส่งรอยยิ้มอ่อนโยนกลับไปให้ ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปหาอีกครั้ง "เอามือออกไป" เยเลน่าสั่ง แต่นาตาชาไม่ทำตาม เธอยังคงจับปลายคางให้คนที่เด็กกว่าสบตาของเธอ

"ไปขับรถเล่นกัน" นาตาชาเอ่ยชวน

"ไม่ไป" เยเลน่าพูดเสียงแข็ง แต่เสียงนั่นทำให้นาตาชาคิดถึงตอนเด็กที่เยเลน่าเริ่มที่จะงอแงไม่ยอมลงไปฝึกเหมือนกับคนอื่นๆ ครั้งนี้ก็ไม่ต่างกัน 

"ให้เวลาอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนชุดแค่สิบนาที ถ้าไม่ยอม พี่จะอาบน้ำให้นะคะ" นาตาชางัดลูกอ้อนออกมาเต็มที่ เธอไม่อยากดุน้อง แม้ว่าในตอนนี้น้องน้อยคนนั้นจะอายุกลางวัยเลขสองแล้วก็ตาม

"ไม่ต้อง นั่งรอดีๆ ห้ามดูของในห้องด้วย" เยเลน่าสั่งอีกครั้ง แน่นอนว่าคราวนี้นาตาชานั่งรอที่โซฟาอย่างเรียบร้อย แต่ก็ไม่วายสอดส่องสายตาไปทั่วห้องของอีกฝ่าย อันที่จริงเธออยากจะเดินชมทั่วห้องเสียมากกว่า แต่เจ้าไม้กระดานพื้นห้องนั้นมันลั่นดังเกินไป นาตาชาใช้เวลานั่งรอไม่นาน เยเลน่าก็เดินออกมาจากห้องด้วยชุดแจ็กเกตหนัง กางเกงยีนส์สีดำ และเป้คาดอกแบบที่วัยรุ่นยุคนี้มักใส่กัน

“มองอะไร” เยเลน่าเอ่ยถาม

“มองเด็ก” นาตาชาตอบก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วเดินนำไปที่ประตู “ไปกันเร็ว” เยเลน่าเดินตามอย่างว่าง่าย 

หลังจากที่ทั้งคู่เดินลงมายังชั้นล่างของแมนชั่น เยเลน่าที่กำลังมองหารถยนต์สักคันที่ลานจอด แต่มันกลับว่าเปล่า เหลือเพียงฮาร์เล่ย์ เดวิดสัน คันงามจอดอยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกล นาตาชาเดินนำไปยังรถมอเตอร์ไซค์คันนั้น เยเลน่าที่เดินตามหลังอยู่ห่างกลับรีบสับขาเดินตามมาอย่างไว เธอเดินเข้ามาลูบฮาร์เล่ย์ เดวิดสันคันโตก่อนมองสลับกับใบหน้าของนาตาชา มันช่างดูไม่เข้ากับเธอเสียเลย เพราะเธอตัวเล็กและดูไม่น่าจะคุมรถมอเตอร์ไซค์คันใหญ่คันนี้ได้

“จะขึ้นรถได้รึยัง” นาตาชาขัดจังหวะการสำรวจมอเตอร์ไซค์ของเยเลน่า

“คุณจะขับน่ะหรอ” เยเลน่าถาม

“ใช่สิ” นาตาชาตอบก่อนวาดขาขึ้นคร่อมฮาร์เล่ย์ เดวิดสัน ก่อนจะพูดเสริมอีกว่า "พี่ไม่ให้เราขับแน่นอน ขึ้นมาเร็ว อย่างอแง"

คำก็พี่ สองคำก็พี่ เยเลน่าได้แต่บ่นในใจ ก่อนจะรีบปีนขึ้นมอเตอร์ไซค์คันนั้นไป

ไม่นานนาตาชาก็พาเด็กน้อยของเธอไปยังร้านหนังสือที่อยู่ค่อนข้างห่างจากตัวเมืองพอสมควร เยเลน่าได้แต่สงสัย แต่ไม่ได้เอ่ยถามออกไป นาตาชาเดินเลือกหนังสือ ส่วนเยเลน่าก็กำลังเดินดูหนังสือไปพร้อมๆ กับเหลือบมองคนที่พาเธอมา นาตาชาดูโทรมมากกว่าคราวที่เธอเจอล่าสุด แน่สิ มันผ่านมาเกือบสิบปีได้ ดวงตากลมโตสีเขียวอมฟ้าใฝยังสดใสเช่นเดิม แต่ก็เต็มไปด้วยความเหนื่อยล้า จมูกโด่งรับกับใบหน้า ปลายจมูกรั้นขึ้นไม่ต่างกับเด็กเล็ก และริมฝีปากสวยเข้ารูป ดวงหน้าของนาตาชาทำให้เธอนึกถึงช่วงเวลาวัยเด็กที่เธอได้อยู่กับนาตาชา 

“ไปกันเร็ว” นาตาชาบอกก่อนจะรีบขึ้นรถมอเตอร์ไซค์ของตน 

“จะไปไหน” เยเลน่าถามระหว่างที่นาตาชากำลังจะขับรถออกไป

“พี่ไม่พาเราไปฆ่าหรอกน่า” นาตาชาตอบพร้อมขับรถออกไปทันที เยเลน่าได้แต่เก็บความสงสัยเอาไว้ตลอดทั้งวัน เพราะตั้งแต่ขับรถออกมาจากแมนชั่นของเธอ นาตาชาก็พาเธอตะลอนไปทั่วบูดาเปสต์ แน่นอนว่าเป็นที่ที่เธอไม่เคยไปทั้งสิ้น 

กว่านาตาชาจะพาเยเลน่าเดินทางกลับก็เป็นช่วงเวลาเย็นเสียแล้ว และดูเหมือนว่าอีกฝ่ายจะนอนหลับสบายพิงหลังของเธออยู่ แม้ว่าเธอจะขับมอเตอร์ไซค์ก็ตาม นาตาชากลัวว่าเยเลน่าจะตกรถ จึงจับมือทั้งสองข้างของคนที่อยู่ด้านหลังให้มาโอบเอวของเธอไว้ เจ้าเด็กน้อยของพี่ น่ารักตอนหลับอย่างเดียวสินะ นาตาชาใช้เวลาขับมอเตอร์ไซค์ร่วมชั่วโมงเพื่อพาเด็กกลับมายังแมนชั่น และดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าเด็กจะนอนหลับเพลิน ทำให้นาตาชาต้องสะกิดให้ตื่น 

“เยเลน่า ตื่นได้แล้ว” เยเลน่าที่เพิ่งรู้สึกตัวก็ลืมตาขึ้นมา แดดหมดไปเสียแล้ว นั่นหมายความว่าเธอหลับมาตลอดทาง แม้จะนั่งซ้อนมอเตอร์ไซค์ก็ตาม

“ขอบคุณ” เยเลน่ากล่าวหลังจากลงจากรถ “คุณจะกลับยังไง” เธอถามกลับ

“ไม่รู้สิ ยังไม่ได้คิด” นาตาชาตอบ ทั้งๆ ที่เธอรู้อยู่แล้วว่าจะต้องขับมอเตอร์ไซค์กลับที่พัก

“พี่พักที่ไหน” เยเลน่าเอ่ยถาม

“ยังไม่ได้หา” นาตาชาตอบ เยเลน่าพยักหน้าแล้วเดินกลับเข้าไปในตึก นาตาชายังยืนอยู่ที่เดิม และไม่ถึงห้านาที เยเลน่าเดินออกมาพร้อมตะโกนเรียกให้นาตาชาตามเธอขึ้นไปที่ห้อง

“คิดว่าพี่คงใส่เสื้อผ้าพวกนี้ได้นะ ผ้าขนหนูอยู่นั่น แล้วก็อย่ายุ่งกับของในห้องด้วย” เยเลน่าชี้และเอ่ยกำชับ ก่อนจะออกจากห้องนอนไปห้องครัวเพื่อทำมื้อเย็น ส่วนนาตาชาก็เดินเข้าไปอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนชุดกะว่าจะออกไปช่วงเยเลน่าทำอาหาร แต่อีกฝ่ายทำเสร็จเร็วกว่าที่เธอคิด เธอจึงกลับมานั่งเช็กผมที่โซฟา

“ช่วยเช็ดมั้ย ถ้าจะเช็ดช้าขนาดนี้” เยเลน่าบ่น

“โตขึ้นแล้วบ่นเก่งนะเรา” นาตาชาแซวกลับ “อยากให้เสร็จไวๆ ก็มาเช็ดให้สิ” ไม่ทันขาดคำ เยเลน่าก็แลบลิ้นใส่ให้แล้วเดินเข้าห้องนอนไป 

ไม่นานเยเลน่าก็เดินออกมาพร้อมชุดนอนที่เธอเพิ่งอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนชุดออกมาแล้วเดินตรงไปที่ห้องครัวทันที คราวนี้เยเลน่าไม่รอนาตาชาที่กำลังเช็ดผมอยู่ที่เดิม เธอตักมื้อเย็นมานั่งทานเงียบๆ พลางเหลือบตามองไปที่โซฟากลางห้องของตัวเอง "จะกินมื้อเย็นมั้ย" เยเลน่าเอ่ยถามเมื่อนาตาชาไม่ยอมเดินมาสักที 

"รอเจ้าของห้องชวนอยู่" นาตาชาตอบ

"ถ้าไม่มาจะเททิ้งแล้วนะ" เยเลน่าขู่ นาตาชาจึงเดินมายังห้องครัว

"จะเททิ้งทำไม เราอุตส่าห์ทำ" นาตาชาตักมื้อเย็นมานั่งทานด้วย สักพักเยเลน่าก็เดินไปล้างจานเก็บ ก่อนจะไปหยิบหนังสือมานั่งอ่านที่โซฟากลางห้อง ไม่นานนาตาชาก็ตามไปหาอีกฝ่ายที่โซฟา เธอทรุดตัวนั่งข้างๆ ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบสามทุ่มแล้ว เยเลน่าปิดหนังสือแล้วเดินกลับเข้าห้องนอน หอบหมอนและผ้าห่มสำรองออกมาให้นาตาชาที่โซฟาแล้วไม่พูดอะไร นาตาชาจึงขอบคุณกลับไป เยเลน่าปลีกตัวกลับเข้าไปยังห้องนอนของตัวเอง

ผ่านไปสามชั่วโมง เยเลน่ายังคงนอนไม่หลับ มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่รบกวนจิตใจของเธอ เธอจึงลุกขึ้นจากเดียง เดินออกมาหานาตาชาที่โซฟากลาง

"นอนไม่หลับหรอ" นาตาชาที่ยังไม่นอนเอ่ยถามขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าและไม้กระดานลั่น เยเลน่าตอบเบาๆ ในลำคอ

"พี่จะเข้ามาข้างในมั้ย" ในเมื่อเด็กมันชวน นาตาชามีหรือที่จะปฏิเสธ เยเลน่าหันหลังกลับ นาตาชาลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาแล้วเดินตามเข้าห้องนอนไปอย่างว่าง่าย เธอทรุดตัวลงที่อีกฟากหนึ่งของเตียง ก่อนจะล้มตัวลงนอน เตียงขนาดควีนไซส์ของเยเลน่าดูคับแคบลงมาถนัดตา

"พี่รู้ว่าเรามีคำถาม อยากถามอะไรมั้ย" นาตาชาเอ่ยขึ้นเพื่อทำลายความเงียบ ตอนนี้เธอนอนทับผ้าห่มและนอนหงายมองเพดาน ส่วนเยเลน่านอนตะแคงหันมาหาเธอ เด็กน้อยส่งเสียงเพื่อปฏิเสธที่จะถามคำถามกับเธอ และเสียงถอนหายใจก็ดังขึ้นมา นาตาชาตัดสินใจหันไปหาน้อง ทั้งคู่สบสายตากัน แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะไม่มีฝ่ายใดจะถอยไปเลยสักนิด 

"พี่กลับมาทำไม" เยเลน่าเอ่ยถามขึ้น เสียงนาฬิกาบอกเวลาเที่ยงคืนดังขึ้นหลังจากที่เยเลน่าถามจบ

"แค่คิดถึงเมือง คิดถึงบูดาเปสต์" นาตาชาตอบ อันที่จริงนาตาชามีอีกคำตอที่อยากจะบอกอีกฝ่ายไป แต่ก็ได้แต่เก็บคำตอบนั้นเข้าไปข้างในเหมือนเดิม

เยเลน่าพลิกตัวหันหลังให้นาตาชาแล้วบอกว่าเธอก็คิดถึงนาตาชาเหมือนกัน แม้นาตาชาจะได้ยิน แต่เธอก็ได้แต่ถามกลับไปอีกทีว่าคนตัวเล็กกว่าพูดว่าอะไร เธอขยับเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งระหว่างทั้งคู่นั้นมีเพียงอากาศบางๆ คั่นเอาไว้เท่านั้น นาตาชาก้มลงวางคางของตัวเองไว้ที่ต้นแขนใกล้หัวไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายแล้วตอบคำถามของอีกฝ่ายจนจบว่าเธอเองก็คิดถึงเยเลน่ายิ่งกว่าคิดถึงเมืองนี้อีกเช่นกัน

เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น สภาพเตียงเหมือนผ่านศึกสงคราม เยเลน่านอนกอดก่ายหมอนข้าง เธอกวาดมือบนเตียงเพื่อคลำหาอีกฝ่าย แต่ไม่พบใคร เยเลน่าจึงรีบลุกขึ้นมา สำรวจทั่วห้อง พบเพียงมื้อเช้าที่มีคนเตรียมเอาไว้ให้และกระดาษใบหนึ่งพร้อมกับข้อความสั้นๆ และลงท้ายด้วยชื่อย่อของนาตาชา


End file.
